


Roommate's best friend

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aww Jason, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My roommate's hot friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: "my roommate's best friend is really obnoxious but also hot au"OrThe one where Tim and Roy are room mates and Jason is Roy's best friend that starts living on their couch. Tim isn't sure how he feels about it.OrThe one where Jason's hot and Tim's a dork





	

CHAPTER 1

"Timothy!" Roy's chipper voice calls out loudly. "You're going to be late." he calls.  
That is the one phrase that can get Tim straight out of bed. 

He leaps out of his bed and practically falls out of his room. 

"Wow, " Roy lets out a whistle. "Looks like you has a rough night." 

"The problems of being an insomniac." Tim chuckles reaching for his cup of coffee that Roy had made him. 

Tim in his sleepy state vaguely manages to remember that Roy told him he was going to be late. 

"Roy. I'm not going to be late for work. It's my day off." Tim complains. Roy laughs. 

"Err yeah I know Tim. But err...." Roy trails off as there is a groaning sound coming from the sofa in the living room.  
There is a loud thud, followed by another groan. 

"Roy?" Tim raises an eyebrow "who is in our living room?" 

"Ah that's why I woke you up Tim." As Roy is talking a young man walks into the kitchen. He's tall, with black floppy hair with a white streak in the front. He's wearing a tight black shirt and low slung sweat pants. He's perfectly muscled and has a jawline that could kill a man. In other words he is the most beautiful man Tim has ever seen.  
Tim has only recently realised he's gay so he hasn't gone out with many men yet, and the men he's been out with were nothing like this man in front of him. But this man in front of him is exactly his type. 

Tim not so subtly chokes on his coffee as his whole face goes red. 

"Tim, this is my best friend, Jason" Roy gestures to the beautiful man. 

"Hey Timbers" Jason's voice feels like velvet around Tim and Tim blushes at the nickname. 

"Er... Hi. " Tim replies, staring at Jason. 

"Anyways..." Roy buts in, interrupting Tim's staring. "Jason is going to be staying here until he gets his own place if that's cool?" Roy asks 

"Er sure" Tim smiles at Jason.  
Jason cracks a small smile back. 

Tim does not swoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tumblr for the jaytim tag, it feeds my addiction  
>  Comments much appreciated


End file.
